


Snow and Show

by owoforbois



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Dwight Fairfield - Freeform, Fire, Frank Morrison - Freeform, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mask kissing, Platonic Cuddling, Snow, The edge of nsfw, the legion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoforbois/pseuds/owoforbois
Summary: Dwight is too excited to realize just the predicament he's in. Suprise gay attack!





	Snow and Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is. Just because I'm in love with Frank.

It started out just as any trial, but when Claudette told the group going to the trial to ‘dress warm’, Dwight had no idea she meant snow kind of warm. As soon as his socked feet crunched the ground, joy washed over him as he ran around, dragging the snow off any surface he could. In a heist of excitement he entirely forgot that a new map meant a new killer and survivor. He'd even seen the newcomer earlier, being the Leader and all, he had to know who he was working with. His mind had completely disregarded those facts in the bliss of getting to play in snow again, and he was giggling like a child. After around ten minutes of fooling around, his body started actually reacting to the cold as the excite burst wore off. Fidgeting uncontrollably with his teeth chattering, he could feel the snow had melted parts while on his socks, and it was undeniable how cold it was. He really should have taken ‘dress warm’ more literally, and not just a PizzaWhat! hoodie and pajama pants.

As he was looking for somewhere to go for warmth, his ankle locked up and his whole body tumbled to his knees. Pressing his bare hands against the ground, he whined as the chattering worsened and his hands felt numb along with his feet. His knees weren't too well off either, he found out while trying to rise to his feet. When he heard sharp breaths and extremely fast footsteps crunching the snow, he froze; thankfully not literally. His body was gripped by the shoulders and rammed against the graffiti-covered wall, and a shriek came out of the Leader before he even knew who did that. Staring directly into an unfamiliar mask, he quieted down. Though, the new killer didn't make any new moves from where his blade was stabbed in the wall next to Dwight’s head. All they both were doing was staring, which was unnerving, but Dwight's face burned red. A very wrong time to catch attraction for someone, and he felt awful for getting love interests so easily, but it wasn't really his fault.

The Leader of the Legion, Frank, stared into the brunette's shaky pupils with interest. Seeing the survivor's face brighten up only made the killer’s heart grip; he had been occupied watching this boy play within the snow for quite some time, with the excuse to himself that he was just awaiting a perfect time to pounce. As he felt this male's legs bend into his, seeking warmth without Dwight's consent.. He was adorable and it was a big problem. Frank couldn't have a little crush on someone now, especially not here, and definitely not on the enemy's team! Watching the other's mouth with detached eyes, he watched the teeth click together and then the soft bottom lip be pulled in to nibble at. He really did have some anxiety, didn't he.. Without a second thought, Frank bent over and pushed his shoulder into Dwight's stomach forcefully, making him lean over onto the Legion Leader’s shoulder with ease. An audible groan of pain was heard, and as soon as he was situated, Frank began to head at the large resort building.

This killer was sure as hell hot, and Dwight really did have an issue falling for bad boys, and so he was already lost in his emotions. A surprised noise came out as he was hauled on this man, to a hook is all that the Leader could assume. But, yet again, his gullible heart just spent the time up to take in all of the unknown killer's frame. Not too skinny nor muscular, Dwight pondered to himself on why this guy would be chosen. Sure, he was scary, but very much more human than some of the abominations here. In hindsight, he should have wiggled be it be any other killer, but this one dropped him to his feet. With a quick look at his surroundings, all that was important to him was to warm up, and a fireplace was where he was let go. Of course he ran to the other side before hunkering down and trying to get warm, he didn't know if he should be trusting this guy, but it wasn't like anything new would happen if he went either way. After shivering for a bit, Dwight heard rustling of clothing on the other side, but he didn't really care to look until his own body was bundled. This killer had given him his outer layer to warm up? Why?

“I-I.. Thank you.” Be polite, offer a smile even if it looks worried and confused. Finally the killer crouched down next to Dwight, and began dragging his weapon along the floor. The anxious male could read people well if they emitted enough energy, and he could just feel the awkward tension off of him. In a chance to save the silence for when his doom inevitably comes, Dwight piped up again. “Hey.. I'm Dwight. Uh, Fairfield. W-What can I call you?” A stutter broke out when the masked head turned, full attention on him.

“Frank.” Oh god. His voice was so nice, he really shouldn't have a furiously burning up face but he does and nothing can prevent it now. “If it means anything.” He was very blunt and calm, which reminded Dwight of Jake, but Jake was a lot less.. to put it lightly, horrifying.

“Sorry, it doesn't, I.. I just thought that, y'know, it'd be politer?” Only a simple noise of affirmation that Frank had heard came through. He really was a hard shell, apparently; but that was exactly the type Dwight fell for. With his heart thudding in his chest, the cold was wearing off faster than usual from his body making so much heat. His breath caught in his throat as Frank moved closer, pressing their shoulders together, but nothing more. This guy was really pushy, the type of Leader Dwight never wanted to be, and yet he was lulled into a withering mess of infatuation.

Frank could tell that Dwight flinched when his armed hand rose up and headed at him, but it only pressed against the shaking man's chin. The weapon slid, smearing blood along the already bloodied man's face, along with forcing him to turn. Now facing the Legion, the killer had a longer exploration of the survivor's features. His first assumption was right, he had a cute face, but that wasn't all. He seemed perfect in the sense of submission, but still held his courage, which was something Frank had to admire. He had to know personalities to see who could bend to his expectations, but this one didn't seem to need any work. Puppy brown eyes, a confused smile laced his face as he stared at Frank. He wasn't allowed to look away, but he didn't know what to do otherwise. In all honesty, it probably didn't matter. He was just thankful to not be on a hook, getting slashed to the point of wanting to off himself. Anything is better, really. Even awkward stares and confused laughter.

Then being forced to his knees as his chin was grabbed to pull closer, Dwight didn't dare to do anything to stop him. If pain wasn't included in an activity, he'd take it. “Uh?” He mumbled when his mouth was against the mask's smile, this was.. something. Nothing bad, but not good either. He flinched when he got pulled closer, the back of his head gripped to condemn moving away. Dwight swallowed at the lump in his throat. What did Frank want from him? The free hand from the killer came up and forced his lashes down from underneath his glasses, and all he knew to do was to oblige. He tried to breathe shallowly, not wanting to make this situation any more awkward, but it wasn't working well. At the first second Frank”s hold softened, Dwight pulled back with a confused look. “..Are you trying t-to.. kiss me?” All he got was a shallow nod in return. “David's already seen your face, y-you could if.. you wanted.” Not that Fairfield was going to decline a free kiss from anyone anyway. He barely had any experience with romantic interactions, but he knew the basis of what you were supposed to do.

Frank seemed to be debating about it, before he reached to slide his mask away with his open hand. With his dark eyes boring into Dwight's, the frailer guy’s heart throbbed. His anxiety welled up when he realized just what was going to happen when the killer started leaning in. Like every situation he'd thought of when he would get a kiss, the anticipation and waiting for them to finally press together pressured him into just initiating it himself. A small noise of surprise came out of the armed man from not expecting that move. Soon after, Dwight tried to mumble something as an apology, but it cut off as Frank gripped his hips in a bruising force. Cautiously, the survivor’s leader looped his arms around the killer's leaders neck. Eyes shut tight and brows furrowed, he hasn't even realized that his whole body now sat in Frank's lap.

It certainly was warmer now.


End file.
